Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator.
Related Background Art
Known as a piezoelectric actuator is one comprising a piezoelectric body adapted to simultaneously generate first and two vibration modes in response to an electric power applied thereto and a frictional member which is separate from the piezoelectric body and partly secured to a concave portion formed as a depression on one side of the piezoelectric body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-99549).